Decorating OT5 Style
by Kelkale
Summary: The lovers face a tough challenge, redecorating their new shared bedroom after Atobe gives it his usual flare. [AtoFujiSanaTezuRyo]


Decorating OT5 Style

Ah yeah so I've gonecrazy and written an OT5 fic. shrugs Um enjoy the brain-eating insanity. And yes I have posted this is a couple other places already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

It was an eerie silence that stretched between them as the five lovers walked toward their final destination, hands loaded down with their belongings. All five boys were treating this last stop as seriously as a battle, each wearing the game face they reserved solely for the tennis court. (With the one exception of Fuji who would remain perpetually amused even if the world ended.) With one last look at each other, Atobe reached out to push open the door and gestured grandly at the sight to greet them- a large master bedroom complete with an enormous king-sized bed.

"Well?" Keigo asked when noone complimented him immediately on his choice of bedroom, "Why is noone expressing their undying gratitude for the wonder that I created?"

His only reply was a snicker from their youngest lover and Tezuka coughing softly into his hand. Finally Syusuke stopped admiring the room to look over at the diva.

"Saa, it's a very pretty room Keigo, but it just needs some extra details added," Fuji answered smoothly. Atobe looked miffed at the suggestion of changing any inch of his perfection but still asked, "What changes are you talking about?"

"The lace and fur for one," Echizen muttered under his breath as he glared at the desk in the room which had roses covered the vast majority of it. Sanada took that moment to clear his throat so no one would notice his laugh.

"Atobe the point is that you decorated this room that belongs to all of us without getting our opinion. Since we will all share this room, it's only fair that everyone is allowed to put some of their own tastes in." Tezuka spoke up from where he was eyeing a nearby armchair decked out in neon-purple leopard print and trying to keep his face from twitching.

"But I was only doing this for the good of all of us," Keigo protested as he watched Ryoma grab hold of a long trim of lace and yank it from the gaudy mirror. "Some of you have no sense of fashion, I wouldn't want anyone embarrassed."

"Saa how considerate of you." Fuji chuckled softly as he reached down to pull open his suitcase. "However I believe that Kunimitsu is right, why don't we all just redecorate a little for you."

For a moment there was silence as Atobe realized it would be four against one in this argument and gave up fighting, instead collapsing on a florescent green fur sofa. The others started to open their own suitcases and try their best to personalize the room as they saw fit, while attempting the futile task of downplaying Keigo's personalization. The redecorating went on smoothly until Tezuka realized what the tensai of their group was doing.

"Fuji," Kunimitsu called across the room warningly, and Syusuke turned around to smile innocently at his lover.

"What is it Tezuka-kun?"

"Your pictures on the wall-" Tezuka started before pausing and turning to the other level-headed person in their relationship for ideas on how to say this. Before Genichirou could offer any suggestions on subtlety, Ryoma decided that a frank approach would work best.

"Buchou wants you to take your pictures of your brother down 'cause he doesn't want to look at them while we're having sex." Ryoma announced as he tossed all of the diva's fashion magazines in the floral print trash can to make way for his tennis books. "For that matter neither do I. It's creepy to see Yuuta all over our walls at night."

"I see." Syusuke said coldly as sapphire eyes opened slowly to promise terrible consequences. Everyone flinched and Sanada sighed as he attempted damage control.

"Fuji, Tezuka and Echizen did not mean that. Perhaps if you only put up a couple of pictures instead of plastering the entire wall it would look better," Genichirou offered.

"Maa alright," Syusuke agreed sadly as he put away the photo album labeled 'my adorable brother.' Then his smile returned as he pulled out a very different album in all black with dark red streaks covering it.

"Is that blood?" Ryoma whispered to Tezuka as Fuji started humming happily to himself, hanging up new pictures.

"Oi Syusuke, no hit lists. Ore-sama will not be questioned by the police when bodies start disappearing." Atobe commanded as he flipped his violet locks behind his ear and glared menacingly at Sanada who was approaching the closet. "Don't even think about putting your discount clothing in ore-sama's closet Genichirou."

"Keigo," Sanada started with a sigh, rubbing his forehead as he felt the stirring of headache coming on. "This bedroom belongs to all of us equally. As such we need to share everything including closet space."

In the background Fuji continued humming as he ignored Atobe's demand and continued with his collection, Yuuta's latest boyfriend making the top of the list.

"Not my closet. You each have what, two outfits you wear? You can put your school uniforms and tennis outfits in one of the hallway closets. Ore-sama's clothes will not share space with anyone." Keigo seemed outraged at the suggestion and strode over to the closet to physically block Sanada from interfering.

Tezuka and Echizen exchanged looks before silently coming to a decision. Tezuka walked over to pull Keigo away while Sanada set to work tossing out most of the diva's clothing to make room for the other four boys. Atobe started loudly protesting as his feathered boas landed on the fuchsia carpet and Kunimitsu pondered if it was really worth all the fuss as most of Keigo's yells rang sharply in his eardrums.

Ryoma sneaked up behind his tensai lover and started to quietly pull down photos as the humming boy tacked them up. It only took a couple of minutes before he was discovered and then Syusuke reached down to retrieve the photos from his hands.

"Maa Ryoma-kun, that's not very nice," Syusuke lightly scolded. The raven-haired boy shrugged and smirked at the other boy as if daring him to do something about it. Of course Fuji had never backed down from a challenge before.

It took several moments for the other three in the room to realize what the smaller two were doing since Sanada had blinded himself earlier by staring too close at Atobe's sequined tops, Atobe was too busy mourning his crumpled clothing on the ground, and Tezuka was pondering how many painkillers he had brought with him. Eventually all three boys turned when the moans from across the room grew too loud to ignore.

"Oi you two stop that!" Atobe ordered from his position in Tezuka's arms. "We haven't even broken in the bed yet, and you're making out on the floor?"

"I'm not having sex on a frilly bed monkey king," Echizen panted out as Syusuke nibbled on his neck. Then Fuji paused his attention to pull off the smaller boy's shirt and smiled up at the other boys.

"Don't worry Keigo-kun. I'm sure we'll make it to the bed sometime tonight. Now would you like to join us or would you rather finish fixing the closet while Ryoma-kun and I quietly amuse ourselves over here?"

The other boys merely stared at him so Syusuke shrugged and turned back to the boy underneath his legs. As the aroused boy below him released a noisy moan when Fuji pressed their bodies together, the tensai leaned down to kiss the other boy to quiet him.

"Maa none of that Echizen-kun. Keigo, Kunimitsu, and Genichirou are busy working and it wouldn't be fair to distract them from their very noble task of destroying Keigo's wardrobe."

By then of course Keigo, Kunimitsu, and Genichirou could barely remember exactly what they were doing, especially after Fuji tugged off Ryoma's shorts and the smirking prodigy unbuttoned the brunette's shirt.

Atobe was first to pull out of Tezuka's grip and head for the other side of the room, waving a hand at Sanada to give him permission to do whatever he wanted with his closet. Tezuka, finding himself minus one diva, decided to join the others on the carpet, seeing as it was still technically his duty to hold onto Keigo. In the end Sanada found himself alone in a closet full of colorful clothing and gave in to his lovers.

They could always fix the room tomorrow.

* * *

Actually somewhere between the floor and the bed the five came to the conclusion that they would hire a professional decorator to finish the designing of their bedroom. The finished result came out rather well since each boy was able to display their prized possessions and yet prevent any one lover from controlling how the room looked. Atobe had a second closet built to store all of his clothing and Fuji took over a hall closet to store all his things which no one would dare come near.

And they all lived happily ever after. Until of course Fuji came up with the brilliant idea of inviting all their parents over to have dinner together and volunteering to cook for everyone. But that's another story.

End.


End file.
